Remember When
by ahauser23
Summary: What happens when Damon Salvatore gets in a car accident after an argument with Elena and due to his injuries, he can't remember anything within the last 15 years. He remembers his childhood, but not the day he got married or the day his wife gave birth to their children. Follow Damon through all the struggles he must face in order to get his family back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story ever so sorry if it isn't great! it is AU so no vampires unfortunately. I do not own anything except the plot... unfortunately.**

* * *

** Summary: What happens when Damon Salvatore gets in a car accident after an argument with Elena and due to his injuries, he can't remember anything within the last 15 years. He remembers his childhood, but not the day he got married or the day his wife gave birth to their children. Follow Damon through all the struggles he must face in order to get his family back.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Damon Salvatore was a family man. He loved coming home to his beautiful wife, Elena, and their two children, Adalynn and Thayne. This morning though, wasn't an average morning in the Salvatore house. The children could hear their parents fighting in the kitchen. Due to Damon's job he had to travel a lot. A must go to meeting was arranged on the day of Thayne's big 5-year-old birthday party. They had been planning this party for months and knew how important it was to Thayne.

As Elena said her last words, she never thought they could be her actual last words to her husband. "We can just celebrate his birthday when I get back from California, Elena! It's no big deal! we will see plenty more birthdays of his through the years." Damon shouted. " I can't believe you just said that. You aren't the man I first married 10 years ago. It's like you don't even care about us anymore. Ever since you got that new job that is all that has been on your top priority list. I don't think I want you staying here when you return. I think it would be best if we just had some time apart right now." Damon's eyes were saying all different things at the moment. You could see the hurt, frustration, and the realization of what had just happened, running through his head. the frustration is what took over his mouth as he shouted "If that's what you want then fine I'll be back after my trip to grab some clothes." Storming out the door, he knew it wasn't safe to drive when you were angry, but he didn't care.

As he left, Elena finally let go and started to cry while sitting on the floor. She didn't mean to say it but it just came out. Things haven't been the same lately and she just needed air to breathe without feeling pressured to be the good wife. He was coming home in an angry mood, didn't want to spend much time with his kids, didn't even want to spend time with Elena.

* * *

** Damon:**

He was gripping the steering wheel so tight, he thought it would crush into tiny tidbits of nothing. He didn't know how he let it get so out of hand earlier. Never has Elena and him fought that bad before. He knew they were drifting apart, but he never thought it was this bad. As he was thinking in his head what could possibly make them act this way, he wasn't paying attention to the road. The last thing he saw was a semi coming his way while blaring his horn. Then it all went black.

When he woke up he didn't know where he was. But then there was a feeling in his hand. More like a weight just resting on his palm. When he looked down he was shocked. All he saw was a gorgeous, brown-haired women in front of him. What really made him confused though was the red tear stains on her cheeks. Her face looked puffy, like she had cried for days. He didn't understand why this women was laying her head on his hand. He didn't remember having a girlfriend at the time. Of course there was Caroline, but they broke up a couple of months ago right before the end of their senior year. He remembered that he didn't want to have a long distance relationship during his first year of college. He wanted to party and have fun, not worry about what his girlfriend would think. But then he wondered why would he be dating another girl then if he broke up with Caroline. He was so confused.

He looked down and saw her wedding ring on her left hand and then looked at his. They were almost identical except hers had diamonds on it while his was just engraved with designs. He couldn't possibly married. This girl had to be in the wrong room. But then he decided to actually look around his hospital room. On the wall was colored pictures of dogs, sports, and flowers, hung all over. On the bed side table, there was a picture of the girl and two kids. He didn't get it, was he in the right room?

What brought him out of his thoughts was the girl moving her head. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, he was breathless. he had never seen such big, brown, doe-like eyes in his life. They just sucked you in and made you forget everything else in the world. As she looked up she was shocked to see those icy blue- cobalt eyes she loved. Se didn't know what to say. Al she knew was that the last words they said to each other left them in a fight. She wanted to forget about that morning but she just couldn't. It was her fault that he got in to this accident. Se should have just accepted that they could celebrate Thayne's party after he got back, but she didn't.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had waited so long, not knowing if he was going to be alright. little did she know not everything was perfect.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short! I just wanted to get it out there! I would really love reviews, but remember it's my first story so easy on the criticism!:) I have a really big plan for this story so hopefully I get reviewers and followers!*Wink wink* REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!:)**

**xxxAutumn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews! They really gave me an idea of what you guys need and want! Here is some information on the characters: Damon Salvatore is 32, Elena is 30, Thayne is turning 5, and Adalyn is 7. There are going to be more characters coming into the story but you will find out there age then. Miranda and Grayson appear in this chapter and I think of them as about 60 year olds or around there. Some people from Damon's and Elena's pasts are going to come in too but not in these first few chapters. These chapters are kind of fillers of what will eventually happen. Very drama filled:) **

**The italicized paragraphs are flashbacks and if it's just a couple of words or a sentence or two then it most likely is the character's thoughts.**

**Again I do not own anything except the plot, but I am working on Ian :) **

**Chapter 2**

_Recently on Remember When_

_When he woke up he didn't know where he was. But then there was a feeling in his hand. More like a weight just resting on his palm. When he looked down he was shocked. All he saw was a gorgeous, brown-haired woman in front of him. What really made him confused though were the red tear stains on her cheeks. Her face looked puffy, like she had cried for days. He didn't understand why this woman was laying her head on his hand. He didn't remember having a girlfriend at this time. Of course there was Caroline, but they broke up a couple months ago right before the end of their senior year. He remembered that he didn't want to have a long distance relationship during his first year of college. He wanted to party and have fun, not worry about what his girlfriend would think. But then he wondered why he would be dating another girl then if he broke up with Caroline. He was so confused._

_He looked down and saw her wedding ring on her left and then looked at his. They were almost identical except hers had diamonds on it while his was just engraved with designs. He couldn't possibly be married. This girl had to be in the wrong room. But then he decided to actually look around his hospital room. On the walls were colored pictures of dogs, sports, and flowers, hung all over. On the bed side table, there was a picture of the girl and two little kids. He didn't get it, was he in the right room?_

_What brought him out of his thoughts was the girl moving her head. When she lofted her head and opened her eyes, he was breathless. He had never seen such big, brown, doe-like eyes in his life. They sucked you in and made you forget everything else in the world. As she looked up she was shocked to see those icy-blue, cobalt eyes she loved so much. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was the last words they said to each other left them in a fight. She wanted to forget everything about that morning but she just couldn't. It was her fault that he got into this accident. She should have just accepted that they could celebrate Thayne's party after he got back, but she didn't._

_She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Shad had waited so long, not knowing if he was going to be alright. Little did she know, not everything was going to be perfect._

Present time:

She decided it would be a good idea for her to say the first words. She just didn't know what to say to him though. _Would he still be angry? Does he want me in his room?_ All these thoughts were running through her head at extreme speeds.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" that is all she could get out at the moment. She knew she should go get the nurses and doctors since he was in a minor coma for three weeks, but she just couldn't move her feet to do so. She thought that she might never see him again. That he would never talk to her, say he loved her or the kids, or even touch her like he used to. She missed him so much, and she can't even speak for the kids. Her mom, Miranda, would bring them in everyday to see him. Elena insisted that they got to see their father. It was hard explaining it to Thayne and Adalyn, so they just kept saying that he was sleeping when they came to visit.

The bruises started to fade away, but the bandage around his perfect shaped head reminded Elena of the terrible day and the phone call she received.

_She was on the floor in the kitchen crying her eyes out. She never meant to say those words, but they just came out. She had called her parents to see if they could come watch the kids. She was in no state to do so. She knew she sounded like a terrible mother. I mean who can emotionally not take care of the two precious kids.  
As her parents arrived, they both knew what had happened. They knew that there was a fight, a bigger fight than they had seen between the two lovers before. Elena's dad knew what was best and took the children out to get breakfast at the Grill. Right after he left, the phone rang. Elena had stopped crying at this time and just stared at the electronic device on the wall. After the fifth ring it went to their home voicemail system. As the police officer's deep voice sounded on the phone, her world stopped spinning._

"_Dear Mrs. Elena Salvatore, we are sorry to say this but there has been an accident concerning your husband Damon Salvatore. He is at the Mystic Falls General Hospital at this time. If you could come down here as soon as possible to answer some questions about your husband's health, that would be great. Again I am very sorry to have to deliver this news to you."_

_Miranda was shocked, after everything this morning, there was more to pile on. She knew it must have been a terrible fight if Damon got in to an accident over it. Damon was one of those drivers where he wouldn't leave the drive way until everyone was buckled in, wouldn't turn the music up too loud as if it would distract the driver, would always keep two hands on the steering wheel, and the eyes on the road. He wasn't always like this though. Ever since his parents died in a car accident when he was 16, he was always precautious. _

_Miranda called Grayson and told him the horrible news, saying that she would be bringing Elena to the hospital and to keep the kids until further informed. _

She thought he was still mad at her. He wasn't answering her, just staring, and making her think he disliked her. Like she was some alien hiding on planet earth. When he finally got the nerve to say something, nothing was coming out. They just stared at each other. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed. They didn't even know how long it had been until the doctor came in. "Hi Damon, I'm Dr. Fell. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Damon was bombarded, overwhelmed with stress and confusion, he didn't know how to answer.

Finally something came out, "What happened? Why am I at the hospital?" but he didn't hear her answer as he sat up to fast and caused his head to ache. Pain came searing through his head, making him not be able to see anything. He couldn't see Elena jump out of the chair next to his bed and rush to his side or Dr. Fell look through is chart at his medications. Everything became blurry, and suddenly it all went black.

When he finally regained consciousness, he reminded himself not to do that again. He looked around the room and didn't see the girl, but instead saw two kids laid against each other on the couch, taking a nap. As he studied their faces he saw his resemblance. The boy looked about 4 or 5, with thick black, raven-like hair. He had the thin straight lips that could make anyone's day with a smile, or frighten them with an evil smirk. The girl only had his face structure. The defined chin and cheekbones, they both would be heart breakers. The girl had more of a resemblance to the girl he saw earlier. She had long brown hair, and the woman's slender form. They were definitely their kids, but he didn't understand how he could have kids if he was only 19. The kids looked at least 5 or older, that would make him a dad at the age of 13. There was no way it was his kids.

But as if to prove a point they both started to wake up. The boy waking up first, showing his stunning brown, doe-like eyes. He was a mixture of both of the two parents. Just the right mixture. As the girl woke up he saw his eyes in her. They could show emotions in them and they sucked you in like a hurricane. As they caught sight of their dad awake, they both shouted, "Dad!"

They ran up to the bed and began to jump on to the bed. He didn't want to disappoint them by saying they were mistaking him for another man, but he just couldn't bear to do it. He felt a connection deep, deep inside of him. He felt as if he knew them in some way, he just didn't know how. They both jumped up to hug him, Thayne hugging him first then Adalyn. He couldn't hug back, it would be like hugging two strangers.

At that moment Elena walked in. "Kids, go outside and say bye to your grandparents." As they left she spoke," Hi, do you want me to go get the doctor?"

"No, its fine," he whispered so quietly, she barely heard it. She was breath taking was all he could think about.

"How are you feeling?" "Okay"

The doctor walked in. When she looked up she looked happy," Good you're up. It's about time because I don't think I could watch your dear wife have to cry anymore."

"I don't understand? I don't have a wife. I can't be married I'm only 19." At that moment all eyes in the room turned to the woman as she gasped. The tears started all over again.

"I-I'm gonna go-o"

"No! Please don't, not yet anyways." He didn't know why he said it but he did. It just came out. Something in his heart was telling him to not let her leave.

"Mr. Salvatore, it seems like you are experiencing amnesia. What was the last thing you remember?"

" It's my senior year. I just got home from a party at my buddy's house and then it all goes blank."

"I am going to get the nurses to do some more tests and we will see how much you improve each day. If you are doing a lot better by Wednesday **(A/N: its Monday ) **then you will be able to return home. It would be best if Elena brings some photo albums and home videos, it will speed up the process until you regain your full memory. Also bring the kids in and tell stories of the past. This will improve your memory each day. "

As the doctor walked out Damon decided it would be a good time to ask his "wife" some questions. "So we are married?" …"Yes"

"How long?" …"ten almost eleven years. It will be eleven in August."

"How many kids?"…."Two. Thayne is almost 5 and Adalyn is 7."

It grew quiet in the room as neither of the adults knew what to say to each other. Elena decided that she should probably take the kids home and when she comes back later that day that she would bring back some photo albums. As she was telling Damon this, he just nodded. He just kept thinking how lucky of a man he was to be married to this gorgeous, stunning woman.

**Ugh! I had so much planned for this chapter, but as it kept going it just disappeared. I would appreciate ANY ideas it would be amazing! I tried to make it longer but like I said my ideas flew out the window. Review Review Review! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. More would be greatly appreciated**

**xxxAutumn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews! They really gave me an idea of what you guys need and want! The italicized paragraphs are flashbacks and if it's just a couple of words or a sentence or two then it most likely is the character's thoughts. I'm going to try to do Damon's POV… so give me your feedback whether you like it or not! Sorry this one is a little shorter. This past week has been a little hectic for me! . !**

**Again I do not own anything except the plot, but I am working on Ian :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Recently on Remember When_

"_I don't understand? I don't have a wife. I can't be married I'm only 19." At that moment all eyes in the room turned to the woman as she gasped. The tears started all over again. _

"_I-I'm gonna go-o" _

"_No! Please don't, not yet anyways." He didn't know why he said it but he did. It just came out. Something in his heart was telling him to not let her leave. _

"_Mr. Salvatore, it seems like you are experiencing amnesia. What was the last thing you remember?"_

"_It's my senior year. I just got home from a party at my buddy's house and then it all goes blank."_

"_I am going to get the nurses to do some more tests and we will see how much you improve each day. If you are doing a lot better by Wednesday __**(A/N: its Monday) **__then you will be able to return home. It would be best if Elena brings some photo albums and home videos, it will speed up the process until you regain your full memory. Also bring the kids in and tell stories of the past. This will improve your memory each day. "_

_As the doctor walked out Damon decided it would be a good time to ask his "wife" some questions. "So we are married?" …"Yes" _

"_How long?" …"ten almost eleven years. It will be eleven in August."_

"_How many kids?"…."Two. Thayne is almost 5 and Adalyn is 7."_

_It grew quiet in the room as neither of the adults knew what to say to each other. Elena decided that she should probably take the kids home and when she comes back later that day that she would bring back some photo albums. As she was telling Damon this, he just nodded. He just kept thinking how lucky of a man he was to be married to this gorgeous, stunning woman._

* * *

**Present time:**

**Damon's Pov**

Elena is showing me pictures out of a photo album labeled Over the Years. You can just see the love in her eyes and she explains what is all happening in that moment. All of a sudden I get this wave of dizziness and nausea. It's like these aren't just photos from strangers. I can actually feel them being memories, not just forced information.

"This was the day you proposed. It was October 10, 2017. We were on vacation in Costa Rica, and we were walking down the beach at night. I had a feeling you were going to propose on this trip because you had been hinting about marriage recently. I knew that when you planned this vacation trying to surprise me that this was it. I started to get my hopes up because that night was the last night we were going to be there. I thought you weren't as serious of our relationship as I was as I realized you weren't going to propose. All I knew was we were walking down the beach in silence when you said you had to tie your shoe. Next thing I know you are asking me to marry you. I was so shocked when you asked. I don't think I actually answered just cried. It was one of the best days of my life besides our wedding and the children's births." She looked so beautiful as she told the story of the picture. In the picture I could see how truly happy we were. I was carrying her bridal style. It looked like I was preparing for the big day that was to come soon. I had this big goofy grin plastered on my face as Elena was furiously blushing and smiling too.

The next picture surprised me a little. It looked like we were in a kitchen and got caught making out against the counter. It was the first actual picture I saw that we were intimately connected. I had her pinned against the counter, my arms trapping her in. you could tell my tongue was half way down her throat. Elena must have been able to tell I was staring intensely at that picture wondering who took it. As if answering my question she spoke, "We were at my parent's house when that was taken. We were supposed to be making them dinner. They said it became quiet so they came to check on us, only to find us in an intense lip lock. That night was a little awkward for you in front of my dad." She began to laugh and I joined in with it. Noticing that it was an adorable laugh that could make anyone smile.

Elena looked at the clock on the wall. Then looking at me she said," it is almost dark out. I probably should get the kids from my parent's house. They will be with us tomorrow when we bring you home." To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. I really looked forward to spending these little amounts of time with Elena. I was stuck in a hospital bed all day and when she came to visit it was like she brightened my day. We had sort of regained our friendship that we had before my accident. I sat up as she packed away the things she had brought today. I opened my arms up surprising the both of us. When she finally realized what I wanted she started to walk over to me. When she reached me I engulfed her in to my arms. It felt amazing having her in my arms like this. I don't know what overcame me recently but it was like I couldn't live without her. She was my light when it was dark. I know it is cheesy but it is true. I look forward to spending those slim few hours with her. When she let go I knew I had to too. As she left I realized how tired I was. All of a sudden my eyes are closing and I'm dreaming of Elena.

_I'm at Elena's parents' house. I am frying something up in the kitchen and I look to my left to see Elena cutting what looks like red peppers into small little cubes. I don't know what overcame me but I turn down the meat in the pan and saunter over to the gorgeous lady. I wrap my arms around her waist and lightly kiss her slender neck. I hear a soft, low moan and know she wants this as much as I do. I swiftly pull her around and connect our lips. I make the first move of deepening it as I flick my tongue against her lips. Granting me access, I connect our tongues and glide them against each other. As I go to rub my hands down her sides, I see a flash in the background. Turning around we see Grayson and Miranda looking at us. Miranda is all giddy and holding the device that broke up our make-out session. Then as I flash my sight over to Grayson I am a little worried. I've known him for some time and he must know that Elena is grown up but I don't think he's ever seen his "baby girl" be like that in front of him with a another guy like that. The dinner was awkward you could say. But all was forgotten when we started talking about the Yankees and how they were going to win the World Series._

I woke up sweating from my dream. All I could think about was how I was getting my memories back. They might be coming in little pieces but at least I was getting them back in some ways. I can't wait to tell Elena about it tomorrow. As I shut my eyes I secretly hoped I would get another memory or dream.

* * *

**So how did I do with his POV? Let me know by reviewing. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. By reviewing you guys show that you actually like this story and I'm not just writing it for only my enjoyment :) all you have to say is one word and it is still greatly appreciated. Well we got some fluff in this chapter. Many more to come. Next chapter Damon will be home and thinking of sleeping arrangements :) ha-ha! REVIEW!**

**XxxAutumn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! This is going to be the longest chapter that I've written yet! I'm so blessed that you guys review and read my story! If anyone would like to preview my story and help me with anything concerning my story or their stories you guys can just PM me! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I plan on updating sooner from now on, but with summer it has just been soooo busy :) thanks again for all the reviews! Please review… it makes my day :)**

**Chapter 4**

_Recently on Remember When_

_We had sort of regained our friendship that we had before my accident. I sat up as she packed away the things she had brought today. I opened my arms up surprising the both of us. When she finally realized what I wanted she started to walk over to me. When she reached me I engulfed her in to my arms. It felt amazing having her in my arms like this. I don't know what overcame me recently but it was like I couldn't live without her. She was my light when it was dark. I know it is cheesy but it is true. I look forward to spending those slim few hours with her. When she let go I knew I had to too. As she left I realized how tired I was. All of a sudden my eyes are closing and I'm dreaming of Elena. _

_I'm at Elena's parents' house. I am frying something up in the kitchen and I look to my left to see Elena cutting what looks like red peppers into small little cubes. I don't know what overcame me but I turn down the meat in the pan and saunter over to the gorgeous lady. I wrap my arms around her waist and lightly kiss her slender neck. I hear a soft, low moan and know she wants this as much as I do. I swiftly pull her around and connect our lips. I make the first move of deepening it as I flick my tongue against her lips. Granting me access, I connect our tongues and glide them against each other. As I go to rub my hands down her sides, I see a flash in the background. Turning around we see Grayson and Miranda looking at us. Miranda is all giddy and holding the device that broke up our make-out session. Then as I flash my sight over to Grayson I am a little worried. I've known him for some time and he must know that Elena is grown up but I don't think he's ever seen his "baby girl" be like that in front of him with a another guy like that. The dinner was awkward you could say. But all was forgotten when we started talking about the Yankees and how they were going to win the World Series._

_I woke up sweating from my dream. All I could think about was how I was getting my memories back. They might be coming in little pieces but at least I was getting them back in some ways. I can't wait to tell Elena about it tomorrow. As I shut my eyes I secretly hoped I would get another memory or dream._

* * *

**Present time:**

**No One's POV: **

Today is the day Damon can go leave and come home. Elena is on her way to the hospital to pick up her husband of many years so he can finally come home. Every time she walks down those boring white walls all she sees are flashbacks of her brother. Jeremy was so young when he was here. He shouldn't have been there, yet he chose to take all of those painkillers. She tried to be there for her parents but it was just so hard to act like everything would be okay, when really nothing was okay. Damon was all three of their life savers. He should them that it was just Jeremy's time to go. That god intended for him to do this and that it must have been the point in everyone's life to actually realize what was going on around them. It pulled everyone out of their grief. That is when Damon really earned Elena's father's blessing. Grayson thought Damon was the best thing that could have ever happened to his little girl. When he was in the room, Elena lit up like a kid during Christmas.

As she reached the front doors of Mystic Falls General she came across the front desk secretary. The older woman looked like she was being tortured behind closed doors. She had this disheveled look across her face, and her voice was like finger nails dragging on chalkboard. She definitely wanted to be off work soon. She already knew what floor he was on. She had it memorized, his room number and the floor he was on. She was so nervous to finally have him coming home. She thought she could prepare his favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan with lasagna noodles. His mother's recipe was exquisite, and Elena could make it pretty good but not as good as hers.

She stopped at her destination. Room 246 floor 3: the Recovery Floor. As she entered the room, she was not expecting what she saw. He was standing by the window looking out at the beautiful forest Mystic Falls was known for. She didn't know or not if he realized his hospital gown was backless. She just couldn't help herself. She hadn't seen him naked or somewhat naked in weeks and she missed it. His perfect, sculptured, muscular back and shoulders were on display, but her favorite was his perfect butt. She loved it when they were making love and his butt was the power source of their affections towards each other. She knocked on the door trying to gain his attention. When he turned he looked startled, but then his face relaxed and his known-for smirk came into play.

She was still trying to get her brain back on track and away from her lower regions that were craving his touch. When she finally got her brain to send a message to her mouth saying to speak she said,"Hey, are you ready to head home?" she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she thought about him finally coming home.

"Ya! Just let me change first and then we should be okay to go. The doctor and nurse already came in and told me about what to expect. Before we leave though we have to go down to the front desk and schedule a checkup appointment."

"Why don't you change and I'll go set up an appointment for you." She suddenly was walking towards him. It was like she couldn't stop herself. Next thing she knew was she was on her tippy toes leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek. It was what they always would do while in public places while leaving one another. It felt so natural to her. She pulled back quickly, but not before blushing a deep shade of red. Turning so that he couldn't see she quickly stated," Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" and dashing out the door. Little did she know that he was touching where her soft lips had touched his cheek. He was amazed at how the sparks flew between them. That one teensy tiny little peck sent thousands of butterflies throughout his stomach. All he could think about was how he wanted to shift his head a little more and close in on her lips. Before the thought went thoroughly through his mind though she pulled away. She was hoping he didn't see her bright red face, but unfortunately he did. It only made him smile more at thinking how the kiss on the cheek had affected her too.

* * *

**Elena's Pov:**

I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking kissing him? He barely knows me and here I go kissing him. Of course it was only a little peck, but you don't just go around and let strangers kiss you do you? No you don't. It just felt so natural to me. The fireworks began, just like they had every other time we had close contact. Whether it was me helping him up or us looking at pictures, there was always sparks.

As I reached the morbid front desk lady I had to let my train of thought go. No more thinking about Damon at this moment. "Hi, I need to schedule a checkup appointment for my husband."

"Name…" she had such a monotonous voice.

"Damon Salvatore. That's S-A-L-V-A-T-O-R-E."

At that moment I get an intoxicating smell. As I turn around I ram straight into my one and only husband. I forgot how firm his chest was and as I was falling I gripped on to the closest thing there was, his waist and sides. Not being able to catch on very quickly, he lost balance and tried to help me but fell down right on top of me. Not that I am complaining any, but we got some pretty weird looks from the people in the waiting room right across the hallway. What made us get even more weird looks was the fact that we weren't moving. We weren't even trying to get up. My eyes quickly found his gorgeous blue eyes, and it seemed like time stopped. We were mere inches away from each other, but of course like any other time in my life, the special moment has to be interrupted. And the one to get out attention out of anyone was the wicked looking front desk woman.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind I have other things to do." How rude of her. She is supposed to be a nice caring lady and all she is is a self centered, withering, and old woman.

* * *

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. If I was to drop a pin, you could most definitely hear it when it hit the floor. When we pulled up to our house, I became suddenly nervous. What if he doesn't like how we decorated it? What if he thinks the house is too big? I mean we always planned on having a big family but with the accident and everything that has happened recently—maybe he doesn't want to continue on with our family. We will have to discuss that some other time though. I can't just spring that on him so quickly.

I got out of our family vehicle and went to go help Damon out of the passenger side. He went away from the accident with a four broken ribs, a head injury causing minor amnesia, and a broken arm. He was very lucky. The truck could have killed him, but it hit the passenger side and caused the black sedan to fish tail across the intersection.

**Damon's POV:**

What did I do wrong? Was it when we fell? Did she not like the new me now? Maybe she realizes that she doesn't love me anymore. I thought we were friends, but when ever I tried starting a conversation with her on the way home, she replied one worded. I felt those thousands of sparks fly when she came to my door and grabbed my upper arm as if to help me. I heard a small gasp fly out of her mouth as she felt it to. It was so powerful.

I found out about how I got in to the accident the other day. She didn't mention to me what we were fighting about though.

"_So what exactly happened that put me in the hospital. I mean I understand there was a car crash but how did it happen?"_

"_You were on your way to the air port. We got in an argument and it must have put your brain in over drive. Next thing I knew was I was at the hospital and waiting for you to wake up."_

"_I'm sorry…. For whatever we were arguing about."_

_She put on a smile like everything was okay, but in reality it wasn't. Damon saw how the smile didn't reach her eyes. He was so surprised on how fast he could recognize these things. _

I hadn't had any more memories or dreams since the first one. I was secretly hoping to gain more memories quickly. The faster I can regain my memory, the faster I can be with Elena how I want to be. Recently I've had these urges. I constantly have to be touching her. Whether it's her arm, hand, small of her back, or her leg; I have to have my hands on her. And every time we do touch, it is like I touched an electric fence.

I get this ache in my heart every time she is away. I can already tell that I am falling for this girl. She's worked a way in to my heart just by her smile.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

As they walked in to the house, Elena decided it would be a good time to give him a tour. As she led him into the hallway, he directed himself. As if his memory appeared out of nowhere, he walked himself in to each and every room on the first floor. As they were walking up the swirling stair case in the foyer, Damon suddenly became dizzy. Grabbing the only thing next to him, he gripped Elena, almost causing her to lose her balance.

At that moment pictures came flooding through his mind. Him running through the backyard with his kids. Both of the children looked so young and happy. He looked so young and happy-carefree almost. Images of him cooking for his family, having Elena taste his homemade pasta sauce. Many more images came through his head: births, honeymoon, wedding, engagement, birthdays.

When he blinked couple of times, things disappeared. Going back to normal, he let go of Elena. Looking over at her he decided he should explain.

Not knowing what else to say, he just blurted out what happened, "I saw images of us when we were married."

Stunned she spoke, "what did you all see?"

"The children's births, our wedding, us cooking, playing with the kids…"

"Anything else?"

"Engagement, vacations… our wedding night." This caused a blush to rise across her cheeks. Her first reaction was to look down to the ground, too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

Lifting her chin with his thumb, she glanced across his face. Finally landing on his ice blue eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. It is only natural to both of us."

Staring at each other, they suddenly got lost in each other's eyes. Looking down at his lips as he started to move in, she slowly leaned forward. Just as their lips were a mere breath away, the front door opens and two little kids run to the stairs shouting, "Mom! Dad!"

And there went their moment. Little did they know it would be happening a lot more.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by next Tuesday… Wednesday at the latest! Let's try and get more than 4 reviews this chapter! REVIEW! Thanks for reading and if you want to help me in any way PM me :) **

**Follow me on twitter: ahauser23**

**XxxAutumn**


	5. Author note! Please read if you like my

**Oh my god! ! ! I am so sorry for not updating... I am completely stuck. I have major writer's block guys! Please help me so I can upload the next chapter! I understand if you hate me...I would too! I promise to u update as soon as I get out of this writer's block! Help please! ! ! Thanks for the previous reviews and story asked! ! Love you guys! **

**-Autumn:**)


End file.
